


In Recognition (Uncertainty)

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Deal With A Witch AU [3]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Casmir Raid, Era: Reign of Elizabeth III of Manticore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Awareness comes slowly.
Series: Deal With A Witch AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567516
Kudos: 8





	In Recognition (Uncertainty)

Elizabeth doesn't exactly forget Honor. Her memory is too good for that, thanks to gene-modifications and almost two t-decades of training. Politics is a fine whetstone. Besides, Mike has used her on Michael, to great effect. That's not easily forgotten. It was something in the range of scalpels and short ranged bludgeoning. As time passes, she allows herself to see the humour in that.

But she is allowed to fade from Beth's mind as her aunt is accepted as Regent and her rule begins in earnest. Heavy is the head, and too many are the burdens for such a small contact to linger.

Until Casmir. The incident is not urgent enough to justify disturbing her in the middle of the night – Roger, in the midst of a spell of colic, is enough for that – but early the next morning she receives a priority com from Admiralty, closely followed by a diplomatic analysis. The situation is enough of a headache - not that she disapproves of the actions taken, quite the opposite, but the _reactions_ \- that Arial cuts her a chunk of celery to chew.

It is her first inkling that the tall girl with impish treecat is her warrior. Her wondering is tempered by caution – Elizabeth has learned well that magic is imprecise and ruthlessly literal in turn. This may be nothing more than actions taken on Harrington's own initiative. Her mother is a y Chou of Beowolf, after all. Ballroom sympathies run deep in her blood.

Regardless of the justice, of the thousands saved, Haven is the Kingdom's enemy, not Manpower, fowl as their trade undoubtedly is. Elizabeth cannot afford to be rash.

But she remembers.


End file.
